The Castle Unknown
The Castle Unknown is the forth episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. Synopsis Blake tries to find out more about the strange castle that has been appearing. Plot Blake burst into the door of his uncle’s store and asks his uncle what was that thing that ate the slashes’ spirit. He says that it’s called the Spirit Castle. The castle was created to captured and destroy souls of slashes. He says that there are three guardians of the castle. He then says that the guardians hold powers that can help the Slayer in battle. Blake then ask when he can meet the guardians and obtain these powers. Fredrick says that he has to prove his worth to them, and they’ll decide if he can use the powers. One of Blain’s right hands, Mikal (The mysterious man from episode 2), tells him that it seems the Spirit Castle has reappeared. Blain drops his drink and has a flashback to 2000. A young Blain is being hunted down by a group of hunters from a corporation called GASH. Before the hunters eliminate him, a grown man comes from the darkness and transforms into a Kamen Rider. He attacks the hunters, but a man dressed in white comes and transforms, Blain comes back to reality before the man and the suit is revealed. He then smiles. Back at the store, Dawn is training with a dummy but then drops her fighting stick and punches the head off the dummy. She breaks her hand in the process. She goes to tape it up, revealing a healing burse on her other hand. Fredrick comes to the basement where Dawn is training and notices her taping her hand up. She tries to hide it, but he still notices it. He tells her that she can’t keep pushing herself like this. Saying that it is her 3rd time getting hurt in during training and say that she needs to take a break. She says that she needs to be prepared in case something happens to Blake. He says that she shouldn’t worry, and that Blake can handle it. They leave to go to the hospital, but someone is watching them from a distance taking pictures. Blake tries to find a Slash to defeat and finds a Moth slash attacking someone. He tries to fight it and thinking that its defeated. He begins to look up to the sky to look for the castle, but the slash attacks him and escapes. In the castle, three mysterious residents (a grown man, a young adult, and a young boy) sit at a round table playing chess. The older one says that Blake is unworthy of being the Slayer after seeing that Blake was more focused on finding the castle rather than defeating the Slash. The young adult, Leo, says that he’s being too hard on Blake, but says that the older man, Cesar, has final say. The young boy, Page, sits quietly. Cast to be added Forms Changes Slayer: Slayer Form Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 5, Ranger Skills. See Also * Suite: Father and Son Violin - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * Heroic: Perfect Hunter - Counterpart in ''Kamen Rider Kiva ''(Slayer vs Moth Slash)